In the previous cycle of this award, the candidate designed and implemented studies that combined Positron Emission Tomography (PET) receptor imaging with clinical outcome measures in addiction. These studies were designed to image changes in neurobiology that occur in the setting of addiction and to develop biomarkers of clinical response, such as drug seeking behavior or treatment response. In addition, the candidate engaged in a number of successful collaborations that have enabled her to implement other imaging modalities, such as functional magnetic resonance imaging and magnetic resonance spectroscopy, with PET neuroreceptor imaging. In the next cycle of this award, the aims of the candidate are to use PET in combination with clinical trials and to implement PET studies in preclinical animal models of addiction. These studies are designed to examine the neurobiology of addiction, and to investigate the efficacy of medications or interventions that might reverse these changes. These studies involve the establishment of new collaborations and the implementation of novel methods.